


The Latin Mass

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Cum Play, Extremely Underage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Priest Kink, Shota, altar boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious altar boy spies on Father Lecter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that my fics are fantasy ONLY. I do NOT condone in real life some of the things depicted in my stories.
> 
> Will is 12 in this story.
> 
>  
> 
> **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF FIC DON'T READ IT. I WILL NOT PARTICIPATE IN ANY DISCUSSION ABOUT FICTION AND FANTASY. THANK YOU**

Early morning Sunday masses were something else. Nobody woke up so early in the Jesuit Orphanage, boys were only required to attend the 11 a.m. mass Father Crawford offered and then they had free time for the rest of the day. But Will always sneaked out of bed at 6.00 a.m. in time for Father Lecter’s mass, and tiptoed down to the chapel where only two old devout ladies waited patiently for the enigmatic jesuit.

 

Will knew the confessional was the perfect hiding place, so he sat on the red, velvet cushion of the priest to listen to the early morning mass. He drew the thick curtains a little so that he had a good view, and felt a thrill when Father Lecter appeared, dressed in the white chasuble he only wore for Solemn Mass. The view alone was worth it, and made up for the little sleep Will got on Saturday nights. Father Lecter invariably wore his black Jesuit cassock, when he was teaching, helping in the refectory or studying at the library, so watching him now, all dazzling and stunning in the white liturgy robes was enough to make Will’s dick twitch.

 

“In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti” he said, and Will unzipped his pants. Father Lecter offered the Sunday morning mass  _in Latin_ , something only  _he_  was able to do. It added to the black legend the other boys had made up about him, like he was an inquisitor sent from the Vatican, but it only made Will admire him more. Father Lecter’s strong, thick accent seemed to disappear when he spoke in Latin, his deep voice suddenly sounded so smooth and musical that Will grabbed his little dick in earnest.

 

“Dominus vobiscum” the priest said, and Will grinned mischievously. He had attended enough masses in his life to know that simply meant “The Lord be with you”, but he loved that word, vobis _cum._  It was exciting to listen to Father Lecter pronouncing that obscene word,  _cum_ , right in the altar, right in front of the golden crucifix.

 

“Et cum spirito tuo” the old ladies replied, and Will repeated the Latin the best he could, playing with his balls as he insisted on the  _cum_. His dick jumped in his hand as the smell of incense reached him, and he only half listened to the complicated sentences that followed:

 

“Confiteor Deo omnipotenti et vobis, fratres, quia peccavi nimis cogitatione, verbo, opere et omissione: mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa”.

 

Will closed his eyes as he jerked off slowly, wanting -needing- to make this last. He imagined himself on the altar table, naked as Father Lecter anointed him with holy oil. He made the sign of the cross on his forehead, his eyelids, his lips and chest. Somewhere in his fevered fantasy, Will kew he had seen this in a movie, and that it had nothing to do with the Solemn Mass, but Father Lecter continued touching his body, speaking in Latin and rubbing his little dick with the sacred oil. It was so wrong, so  _blasphemous_  to cum on the priest’s white robes, but Will did, spraying so hard that a few drops splashed on the communion bread on Father Lecter’s hand. He raised the host slightly, looked Will in the eye and said: “The Body of Christ”.

 

Will moaned as he received the Holy Communion and came for real in the confessional, staining the red velvet seat as the heretic fantasy made him pant raggedly.

 

'Amen…. amen' he breathed, feeling as a few last drops trickled down his fingers. Will rested his sweaty forehead on the wooden panel of the confessional to catch his breath, he knew he had to leave before the Latin Mass was over, but he told himself he would rest five minutes, five minutes  _only_  and then he’d go back to his room. The boy was too tired, though, and getting so little sleep the night before conspired against him to make him fall deeply asleep in the warm afterglow of his orgasm. Will didn’t realize the mass came to an end, he didn’t hear the church bells and he didn’t listen to Father Lecter saying:

 

'Of course I'll listen to your confession, Mrs. Castaneda'.

 

The footsteps approaching the confessional where too soft to wake Will up, and he only murmured a drowsy  _Mnnshfg_  when Father Lecter drew the curtain and found him there, with his pants down and his hand still grabbing his spent dick.

 

'Mrs. Castaneda' Hannibal murmured 'I am terribly sorry. I have just remembered I must meet Father Lecter and I can't listen to your confession right now. Would you mind if I heard you this afternoon after the rosary?'

 

'Of course not, Father Lecter' the old lady replied, and she and her neighbour left the chapel after crossing themselves with holy water.

 

Will stirred in his sleep and cracked an eye open, thinking he was under his cosy bedcovers and about to go down for breakfast. But instead he found a very stern Father Lecter standing before him, frowning and pointing an accusing finger at his dick:

 

'What are you doing here, Will Graham?'

 


	2. Chapter 2

'F-father Lecter' Will stammered 'I- I can explain'.

 

'Oh' Hannibal watched as the boy zipped up his pants and cleaned his sticky hand on the confessional seat 'I'm listening'.

 

'Well…' Will licked his lips in a nervous gesture. He had never planned an excuse because he never thought he would be caught during the Latin Mass, so now he had to be quick 'I woke- woke up this morning… And I needed to confess very much because… because…'

 

Hannibal watched the boy with an intrigued smirk. He hadn’t been aware he had a secret admirer hiding in the confessional until today, and wondered how long this had been going on. Will was very shy and virtually had no friends at the Orphanage, so this bold and daring side of him was new to Hannibal. And only made the boy more interesting.

 

'Because I had a nightmare!' Will lied, suddenly struck by inspiration 'I had this horrible nightmare, Father, so I needed confession very much and I came down to the chapel to find you. Only, you were busy, so I, hm… I didn't want to interrupt the Solemn Mass, so I decided to wait here and… and… The horrible dream must have come back again' he said squeezing his thighs and lowering his head 'I… I think I was tempted by the Devil, Father'.

 

'I see' Hannibal said lifting an amused eyebrow 'So the Devil tempted you in a dream, you tried to seek confession but fell again victim to his temptation while you waited for me here'.

 

'That's right, Father Lecter!'

 

Hannibal smiled minutely to himself.

 

'I see. And I understand your plight, my son. The Devil is very much aware of our weaknesses, he's always seeking to destroy the Grace of God in our souls. It's not surprising that he would tempt you to sin against the Holy Sacrament of the Eucharist with thoughts of hatred, contempt or… lust. How many times has he temped you in this way… this week?'

 

Will blushed and hesitated to confess. He usually touched himself twice a day, so he had done it far too many times this week. But Father Lecter seemed to have bought his lie, and was offering him the perfect cop-out for his predicament.

 

'Emm… ' Will chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully 'The Devil tempts me twice a day, Father Lecter… In the mornings and at nights, when I'm on my bed. I try very hard to resist it, and I pray and pray but…' Will racked his mind for a quote he had heard many times 'I guess the flesh is weak, right?'

 

'Matthew 26:41' Hannibal chuckled ‘ _W_ _atch, and pray, that ye may not enter into temptation: the spirit indeed is forward, but the flesh weak_.’

 

'Yeah' Will replied with a big smile 'Exactly'.

 

Hannibal half-closed his eyes and considered the boy for a long moment.

 

'Come with me' he said at last 'We'll discuss the matter of your demonic temptations in the Sacristy'.

 

'Yes, Father' the boy replied, happy and relieved that he was off the hook so easily. Maybe Father Lecter was not as intelligent as Will thought. Maybe he was as gullible and credulous as Father Crawford. In any case, if it meant Will would escape punishment, he would count himself lucky for it.

  
  


*

  
  


Will had never entered the Sacristy, but he wasn’t surprised to see it was as austere and spare as he had imagined. There was a big oak closet and a little mirror to the right, and several hangers on the wall with green and red chasubles. A big crucifix presided the little room, and only one chair and a prie-dieu stood to the left.

 

'Pants down, Will' Father Lecter ordered as he kissed the stole over his chasuble and put it away 'Let's see if the Devil can tempt you here'.

 

Will blushed and hesitated to obey. Father Lecter was stripping off his liturgy robes, and the sight of his strong, muscled back was enough to make Will’s dick twitch in anticipation.

 

'B-but Father' he started, only to be silenced by the priest's stern glare.

 

'Pants down' Hannibal repeated 'I'll be with you in a moment'.

 

Will swallowed hard and nodded, lowering his pants and feeling the cold air of the room on his naked legs and thighs. Father Lecter took off the white chasuble and hanged it neatly on one of the hangers. He was wearing a white shirt under it, and he undid the buttons one by one as he murmured a soft prayer:

 

‘ _Almighty and most Merciful God, graciously hearken unto our prayers; and free our hearts from the temptations of evil thoughts; that we may worthily become a fit habitation for Thy Holy Spirit_ ’.

 

Will watched with bated breath as the Jesuit got naked from his waist up and opened the closet to get his customary black cassock. His naughty dick was throbbing already, and he tried to avert his eyes with no success. Father Lecter’s chest was broad and furry, with big dark nipples and powerful pectorals. The soft tuft went down his belly and disappeared under his belt and pants in a dark, happy trail, and Will couldn’t help but wonder what lay under his shorts. Father Lecter must have a cock, right?  _All_  men had one, whether they were of the cloth or not. What would it be like? Will imagined it had to be long and thick, but especially very hard. The thought made him whimper under his breath, and he watched wide eyed as the priest donned his black, austere cassock and attached a white clerical collar around his neck.

 

'Well, well' Father Lecter turned around and lifted an eyebrow when he saw the boy's stiff penis 'I don't think it's the Devil's who's tempting you, my son. I think you're simply experiencing lust of the flesh, something very common in boys your age, and which can be successfully curbed with a few spiritual exercises'.

 

Will felt himself flushing in mortification, because it was true, his dick was harder that it had ever been, and he had just come a little while ago.

 

'So then you can help me, father Lecter?' he boldly asked, determined to play along 'Can you teach me those spiritual exercises? I want to be good so bad, and to live free of temptation and sin'.

 

Hannibal grinned wolfishly at the boy’s pout. Oh, but little Will was clever.

 

'Of course, my son' he said 'I'll teach you myself, although I must warn you that the training will be long and hard. You must be fully devoted and committed to it, for the salvation of your soul'.

 

'Yes, Father' Will breathed 'I'll do anything'.

 

'Good' Hannibal said opening the oak closet again 'First things first, then. Take off your clothes and put on this altar boy vestment. First the red alb, then the white surplice'.

 

Will nodded and complied quickly. He had always watched the altar boys enviously, wanting to perform their duties and being told over and over again he was still too young. But now he had the perfect opportunity to become Father Lecter’s own altar boy.

 

'Done' he eagerly exclaimed, feeling as the soft clothes caressed his body. It was so exciting to be naked under the holy clothes that he started to feel his dick leaking 'What should I do now?'

 

Hannibal snorted softly and moved the prie-dieu to the centre of the Sacristy.

 

'Get on your knees and start praying Our Father' Hannibal instructed, watching as the boy quickly knelt down on the prie-dieu and folded his hands to pray.

 

'Our Father, who art in Heaven…' he started, and Hannibal knelt on the floor behind him. He lifted Will's red alb to expose his tender buttocks, so smooth and white under the sacred vestment. Will sighed with the loving caress and instinctively pushed back, offering his cute ass to the priest as he rested his head on the raised shelf of the prie-dieu.

 

'Hallowed be Thy name' he murmured, and Hannibal parted his cheeks with a deep, possessive grumble.

 

'Very good, Will' he encouraged as he lifted his black cassock and zipped down his pants 'Continue praying'.

 

'Yes, Father' Will whispered, but faltered when he felt something thick and  _wet_  nudging between his cheeks.

 

'Ooh' he moaned as the priest rubbed the tip of his cock up and down his crack.

 

'Stay still, my son' Hannibal instructed 'This first exercise is very important'.

 

Will tried to comply the best he could, and Hannibal patted his ass for his effort. He continued rubbing his cock up and down the boy’s rosy crack, nudging his tender hole with the engorged tip and thrusting it between his thighs. Hannibal was leaking copiously already, so the friction between Will’s thighs became slippery real soon.

 

'Oh, Father' Will moaned when he felt the Jesuit's thick cock tickling his balls ' _Oh_ ’.

 

Hannibal chuckled and aimed for the boy’s little sac, poking it playfully with his cockhead and smearing it with his precome. Will’s moans became more wanton and breathy, and he parted his knees even more to give Father Lecter better access, his prayer forgotten and all his senses focused on the priest’s hard cock.

 

'Not like this' Hannibal chuckled 'Close your thighs, you'll feel me better this way'.

 

Will frowned, but after a confused second he obeyed, and when he did he realized he had trapped Father Leceter’s cock between his thighs.

 

'Ah!' he exclaimed, because the feeling was amazing. It felt as if he were mounting Father Lecter's cock, somehow riding it. Will pulled up his surplice and alb to see it, and when he looked down he gasped in shock, because it seemed as if the Jesuit's cock were his, sprouting from his very thighs under his little childish dick. The shaft was so thick and large compared to his- it had many blue raised veins and a very red head, which oozed a whitish stuff that fell on a stringy rope from the tip. Will put his hands around it immediately, stroking it as if it were his own, and hearing with pride as Father Lecter moaned.

 

'Will' he breathed behind him, and the boy continued jerking him off, squeezing his thighs tight and feeling a maddening friction on his balls and dick.

 

'Oooh' he moaned, and Hannibal humped the boy feverishly, thrusting between his thighs and feeling his little hands curl around his girth whenever he pushed forward.

 

'God have mercy' he groaned, increasing the rhythm until he came long and hard, flooding the boy's hands with his thick, ropey cum.

 

'Father Lecter' Will breathed when the priest's strong hand squeezed his little dick 'Father Lecter!'

 

Will came in a second, adding his infantile cum to the priest’s and leaning over the shelf of the prie-dieu with a ragged breath.

 

'Ah, ah' he whimpered as Father Lecter smeared the warm cum all over his ass and thighs, rubbing it all over his skin and pulling the altar boy's clothes down.

 

'Excellent' he praised crossing himself, and gestured for Will to do the same 'The real spiritual exercise begins now, my son. You know Father Crawford is offering mass at 11 a.m., and you will be one of the altar boys helping him today. You will wear this very same alb and surplice, and if after the Holy Eucharist you are still experiencing temptations of the flesh, we'll move to the next set of spiritual exercises'.

 

Will mirrored Father Lecter’s smug grin, and he nodded meekly. Holy Mass couldn’t begin soon enough.

 


End file.
